footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ali Krieger
| image = | fullname = Alexandra Blaire Krieger | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Dumfries, Virginia | countryofbirth = United States | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Right back, centre back | currentclub = Orlando Pride | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = 1991–2003 | youthclubs = Prince William Sparklers | years = 2005 2006–2007 2007–2012 2009 2013–2016 2013 2017– | clubs = Northern Virginia Majestics Washington Freedom 1. FFC Frankfurt → Washington Freedom (loan) Washington Spirit → Tyresö FF (loan) Orlando Pride | caps(goals) = 1 (0) 7 (0) 63 (2) 10 (0) 63 (4) 7 (0) 48 (0) | nationalyears = 2006–2007 2008– | nationalteam = United States U23 United States | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) 100 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Alexandra Blaire Krieger (born July 28, 1984) is an American soccer player and FIFA Women's World Cup champion. Primarily a defender, she is a member of the United States women's national soccer team and currently plays with Orlando Pride of the National Women's Soccer League, the highest division of women's soccer in the United States. She first appeared for the United States national team at the 2008 Four Nations Tournament during a match against Canada on January 16, 2008. She has since made 100 total appearances for the team. Krieger has represented the United States at two FIFA Women's World Cups: 2011 in Germany and 2015 in Canada. She was part of the defense that held opponents scoreless for a record 540 minutes and helped lead the United States to become 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup champions. She started in all seven matches for the United States in the 2015 tournament, and she played every minute of all six United States matches at the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup. In 2012, Krieger sustained a serious knee injury during the 2012 CONCACAF Women's Olympic Qualifying tournament and did not recover in time to be selected to the 2012 Olympic Team. After persevering, Krieger was named to her first Olympic team four years later and participated in the 2016 Rio Olympics. She became the oldest first time US olympian for women's soccer. Before joining the Orlando Pride in 2016, Krieger played professional soccer for the Washington Freedom, 1. FFC Frankfurt of Germany's Frauen-Bundesliga, Tyresö FF of Sweden's Damallsvenskan and Washington Spirit. During her five years with FFC Frankfurt, she won the UEFA Women's Champions League and was the only player on the United States women's national team that played overseas. External links * * * US Soccer player profile * Washington Spirit player profile * Washington Freedom (WPS) player profile * Washington Freedom (W-League) player profile * 2008 Summer Olympics player profile Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Female players Category:American women's soccer players Category:Players Category:Penn State Nittany Lions women's soccer players Category:United States women's international soccer players Category:Washington Freedom players Category:2011 FIFA Women's World Cup players Category:2015 FIFA Women's World Cup players Category:Soccer players from Virginia Category:USL W-League players Category:National Women's Soccer League players Category:Washington Spirit players Category:Tyresö FF players Category:Damallsvenskan players Category:1. FFC Frankfurt players Category:FIFA Women's World Cup-winning players Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:American soccer players Category:Orlando Pride players Category:LGBT players Category:2019 FIFA Women's World Cup players